


In Name Only

by athousandwinds



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the story she thinks it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Name Only

She remembers the last time she saw Benjamin Barker: the morning he was arrested, he burst into her shop and begged for a tot of gin. "Lucy threw up her breakfast," he said giddily, torn between worry and incredulous joy at his good fortune. The gin went to settle Lucy's stomach, and Benjamin paid a penny for a pie to share with her.

She's looking at a new man, now, he says. That man is dead, he says. He's got his hand to her throat and she thinks it might kill her if he lets go; this is the man she knew he was, dark and passionate and all hers. He's a little ragged around the edges; his clothes are shabbier and he's tireder and angrier. But she can see Benjamin there, beautiful Benjamin, just Benjamin.

They're a little older now, a little poorer. It's a different sort of fairy-tale, the old kind, the kind they don't tell to children, but it's a perfect love story for all that.

When he caresses her throat, she whispers, "Mr Todd" and means _Benjamin_ , but it's all right. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet as victory.


End file.
